kokichis_domainfandomcom-20200215-history
Kokichi Ouma
whahha hahh oooo!@!wahoo waho o wahoo!!!>>!>! wouldn u look at that!!!! loonk what the cat draggd in, it seems like rat man is here :0000 can you believe this? he graced us with his presence his lovely, holy name. i just want to wear hisn chenckered scarf i hope it still smells like him,, , maybe he heven pissed on it.. pp stains still on there, yum, crunchy History konkichi has a very alrge criminal history. as a kokichi kinnie i know all of them bc i am him. so many hate crimes on my record, i cant help it,, im just tryin to sittin here drinkin my capri sun. bro fuckin capri sun lemonade slaps and no one can argue with me on that, literally there is nof cking way there is a better flavor and if you think there is then i will personally forcefeed you caprisun pouches until you think otherwise. real talk tho?? sunny d also really slaps like i cant eexpalin it its somethign about fake oraneg juice that relaly gets my gears turning. gears like a model t car that ford himself made. im revving and ready to get that high fructose corn syrup taht fuels me just like his suvs, does ford make suvs? hoenstly i dont know i haven't really payed attention in class in like 10 years now lmao how the fuck did i get in college speaking of which, Im in latin right now :) !!!! relaly i am!!!! professor buzick is here and taht's rpetty chill but he's nhot wearing his crocs today. not very swag of you prof. :((((( i expected better bud :(((((( Appearance kokichi hasnt showered in many years. his hiar is too short so it doesnt get dirty,, his ahir is so short the dirt just falls off,, it is a bit greesy tho but thats okay bc i can dip my french fries in his hair grease for a nice sauce :)) kokichi's skin flakes fall off a lot but that's also okay bcause i accept him for who he is not,,, one sec helen is showing me somehting and im gonna be real honest i have no clue what they're saying, nvm it was a meme anyways, kokichi's skin flakes. i accept him for who eh is not his flakes mmmf rosted fklakes, unlike tony the tiger, kokich is not a furry, you might think he is but i promise he's not. he's also smiling in the picture being shown look at those perly whites. he stole theose from me, he stol my teeth :(((( wht am i gonna chew with now?? that's why i drink so much sunny d bc i have no teeth and kokichi wears them like a trophy. if you look closely, you can see his teeth are mine. he took them kokichi im calling the police, your dentist practice is illeggal, you cant just keep doing this to me. i need those please give them ba Relationships